Always Watching
by Prihnex
Summary: He always watched him, watching as the other boy had a frown, a smile, or a blush on his face. He watched as the other boy came staggering towards him, bruises and scratches on his tan face, tears streaming down his face, with a smile on his face. HS


_Summary: He always watched him. He watched every day as the other boy had a frown, __a smile, or a blush on his face. He watched as the other boy came staggering towards him, bruises and scratches on his tan face, tears streaming down his face, with a smile on his face. RikuSora. High School AU. _

**TEWG: SO… THIS IS ANOTHER RIKUSORA WE (I) THOUGHT UP. I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT INSPIRED ME TO WRITE THIS. SEEING AS HOW THIS IS A NEW YEAR (ONE YEAR CLOSER TO 2012!) WE DECIDED WE WILL REALLY START WRITING. SO THIS IS A SPECIAL ONE-SHOT, I GUESS. **

**801: Sigh… Well... this is our first story I believe with seme's POV. :3**

"Talking"

'_Thinking' _

_Emphasis _

**Date **

_**WARNING **_

Disclaimer

**Date Thought: 10/06/09**

**Date Started: 12/24/09**

**Date Ended: 01/03/09**

**Dates Taken: 11 days**

_**WARNING: SOME SEXUAL THEMES AND STALKER RIKU. **_

Disclaimer: WE do NOT OWN Kingdom Hearts in ANY WAY. WE DO, however, OWN a COPY of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2, Kingdom Hearts: Re-Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts: 358/3 Days. We DO plan to OWN a COPY of Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix+ and Kingdom Hearts 3. (Maybe ALSO Kingdom Hearts for a phone…)

* * *

He had always watched him. Since the beginning of his senior year. He watched as the small brunette made his way through crowds until he had found his own circle. He had watched as the boy made his way through people, trying to find his class. Where he belonged.

Over the next few days of the first semester, he had seen him almost every passing period. He had found that the boy had only two periods with him and was a year younger than himself. They had one class in the beginning of the day and the other at the ending together. A good way to start and end a day, if he could say so himself.

At the beginning of the day, the boy was very informed of the class and subject and that impressed himself. This was the class he had learned the other was very cheerful and energetic. He had cheered for him when he didn't even know his name. That alone made him proud and wanting to continue learning about the class.

At the ending class, he sat in front of him, close enough to touch. He was tempted to do so. To touch and smell. To explore every inch of that body. Most of his attention was directed at the brunette most of the time and he was failing in that class.

After a few months, his teacher had finally had enough with his failures and had told him to go to tutoring after school, if he wanted to bring up his grade. Luckily for him, the other boy also came, although not regularly.

It wasn't until a little after the second semester that they started having small conversations. At first he never spoke his name until the other introduced himself as Sora, or Little Key. (Whatever that meant.)

Their conversations never lasted more than two minutes nor were long.

"Why are you so skinny? You should gain more weight, Sora." He had said once. Sora (Little Key?) had been looking skinnier lately, like he hadn't eaten in a year.

"You don't like my body?" (SLK?) responded.

"No one will if you continue looking like a skeleton."

"…I don't have much access to food. No pity."

"…"

Ring. Time to go to class.

Though Sora said 'no pity' he had to took it upon himself to bring a peanut butter and jelly (extra peanut butter and jelly) sandwich every day to school for Sora.

"Don'cha have any friends, Riku?"

"Of course I do."

"Where do you hangout?"

"…I don't have a specific place."

"Hmm… I would invite you but my friends don't take too kindly to dark elements."

"…I'm also a light element."

"Seriously? So you're a mix?"

"Yes."

"Huh. That's really rare."

Ring. Off to class.

And these were their conversations. It brought them a little closer but not much. He could barely control himself around Sora. He wanted to ram the small body into a door, a wall- _anything_ and do things to the other he hoped the other has never experienced before. Conversing with the brunette just made it harder for him. He had lost count how many times he would shame himself at night, thinking about Sora.

He had noticed Sora only had three faces when he was around. Sora either had a blush on his cheeks (note: sexual jokes have critical power), a frown (note: a light conversation is most suggested), or a smile (note: nothing special needed, normal conversations work best).

He wanted Sora to have more faces. More faces so he could find how to deal with them. He wanted to get to know Sora more. He wanted Sora to come to him after school with a new face. A new one to get to know him.

"A new face… a new opening…" He whispered.

The next day he had tutoring with his teacher after school again. He waited outside his classroom door for a few minutes for Sora like he always did. Ten minutes have passed and Sora had not shown up. He sighed disappointed that Sora wasn't coming.

A brown blur moved from his right and he turned towards it. He watched him. Always watched him. He had watched him walk and run. Smile and frown. And now watched him cry. He watched as the other boy came staggering towards him, bruises and scratches on his tan face, tears streaming down his face, with a smile on his face.

"Sora?" He called worriedly.

Sora stopped in front of the older boy and continued smiling.

"What happened?"

"Riku… are you my friend?" Little Key(?) sounded upset and was hurt. And that was all that mattered.

"Who hurt you? Where are they? I'll fuckin' kill him!" He ordered, grabbing a hold of Sora.

"Riku… I… munh…" He stuttered.

"Sora, tell me!"

"Riku… you know… you're the only one I trust. I can hardly trust anyone else. No one more than you."

He gasped and softened his hold on Sora. Sora really thought that way about him…?

"Riku… you've never once lied to me, right? You kept everything I told you and never thought anything bad about me, right? You've even given me peanut butter and jelly sandwiches every day!" The smile on Sora had begun to drop slowly into a frown.

He could barely control his rage but at the moment he wanted to comfort Sora. "Sora, I have never lied to you and never once thought bad of you since I met you."

"Then why do you always stare at me!" Sora suddenly yelled. Riku stepped back surprised, "W-what?" he gasped. Sora knew he always stared at him?

"I know you always stare at me, Riku! You always touch my hair in Algebra and think I don't notice but I do. And you always listen when I say I want more peanut butter than jelly or vice versa! And in Physics you always give me the answers! Why, Riku? Why? Is this a joke, Riku? Tell me."

'_So… it finally came to this? Well, Riku, time to let the cat out of the bag and let curiosity kill it,'_ He thought.

He lifted his right hand, putting it on Sora's cheek to wipe away the tears and doing the same to the other cheek. He sighed. This was going to be hard.

"Sora… I… I've always liked you… in fact more than that. I think about you as a best friend and… want to think of you as a lover as well but only if you want to. So, Sora, yes, I'm gay for you. That's why I do those things for you. Because I love you. It's strange for a dark element to be attracted to a light element but, hey, I'm a light element as well… Sora?"

Sora had been staring at the floor his whole confession. He wanted to know what Sora's facial reaction would be like. Sora lifted his head ever so slightly.

"You like me, Riku? Seriously?"

"Y-yeah," He confirmed.

"I find it hard to believe."

He gritted his teeth. Sora had to know. He had to know how much he really loved him. If words weren't enough then actions should be.

He grabbed Sora's shoulders gently but shoved him to the building wall behind him. Grabbing the soft chin, he kissed Sora's lips as sweetly as he could hold. He had waited so long just to hold and kiss him like this. A weight has been lifted off his shoulders as well as his control.

His grip tightened on Sora and the kiss suddenly became rougher. His tongue found its way in Sora's little entrance and started to explore. Sora had been a bit dazed and could not fight back. He took this chance to take one of his hands and put it on Sora's back. The soft skin felt so good against his hand, it encouraged him to touch even more.

Rubbing Sora's back with one hand, the other rubbing against a hardening nipple, and his mouth against Sora's almost felt too good to be true.

"Mmnh… Riku…" Sora gasped, eyes shutting in pleasure.

He moved his mouth over to Sora's neck with the intention of marking him as his. Sora gasped when his mouth went over to his neck and bit and sucked.

This felt great.

A few minutes later he and Sora were on the ground panting from their activities. Somewhere along the line, Sora had brought him down, gotten on his lap and dry humped him. It had left him feeling happy in more ways than one.

He had cleaned them both up after that. Sora had been too embarrassed to protest much.

The two walked two a nearby bench that the school had on its grounds. A silence enveloped them and an awkward vibe soon followed.

"…So you like me that much?" Sora broke the silence.

"Yeah, I do," He responded. Was that enough?

"…"

"I'm hoping you like me too since the way you performed."

Sora turned away swiftly, probably to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"So when are you planning to tell me who hurt you?" He asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Sora looked startled by the question.

"The bruises, Sora." He answered.

"…My friends did it." He replied after a few seconds of silence.

"What? Why?!"

"They found out I was talking to a dark element…"

He was surprised. Those bastards would hurt such a cute kid just because he was dark element (also a light element).

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble, Sora," He apologized sympathetically.

"Ah! No! You don't have to say 'sorry', Riku!" He said quickly. "It's alright. They weren't friendly anyways…"

"But now you don't have any." He pointed out.

"No… No, I do," Sora shook his head, "I can hang out with Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus. Maybe with Roxas and his friends too. And maybe you too…"

"Me?" Riku asked, a bit pleased.

"Yeah… plus… I could give you a shot…" he admitted, "I…I've thought bad things about you sometimes too… ah… good bad things… if you know what I mean… I mean… uh…"

He grinned. So, Sora had also thought pleasurable thoughts? Perfect.

"So tell me, Sora…" He drawled. "What have you thought about when you were pleasuring yourself to me? What was I doing?"

"Ah! You pervert!" Sora yelled at his face.

"What? You were the one thinking about it." He grinned.

"Shut up! I bet you were thinking about me too!" Retorted Sora.

"… Fair enough." He admitted.

Sora blinked. "…Wait… you were thinking about me too?"

He nodded, ready to admit everything, "Yeah. Always. I've liked you since I first saw you."

"Seriously?!" Sora gasped, eyes wide.

"Yes."

"…Well then… can I go over to your house?"

"… A little desperate, aren't we?"

"No! I just… want to get to know you."

Riku smiled.

"Well then… let's watch each other."

* * *

**TEWG: D: FINALLY. THE ENDING SUCKED THOUGH, HUH?**

**801: This took a long time to make. Especially since there is no internet at the moment. DX The only thing we have going for us is finishing Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days and unfinished manga downloaded in the computer. We decided to read one volume of one manga for each page we make for one of our stories. **

**TEWG: PLEASE REVIEW. :3 TWO DOWN, FIVE MORE TO GO! **


End file.
